No Matter What
by BabyXiLJoe
Summary: "Apa-apaan dia! Dia disini kan Cuma menumpang kenapa seenaknya begitu menyuruhku"/"HUWAAAAA APAAN INI?"/"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"/"Makanya lilin yang aku kasih dipakai dong, hyung"/"Yaaak! Lilin macam apa itu?"/"Jadi itu adalah lilin?" -HUNHAN FanFict! READ and REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1

**Title: NO MATTER WHAT**

**Author: BabyXiLJoe**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rating: TEEN**

**Cast: Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim JoonMyeon**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim JongIn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berhubung author memang suka sama HUNHAN COUPLE, jadi di FF author ini castnya lagi-lagi SEHUN dan LUHAN (-'3'-)**

**Awalnya author mau pake CHUNJOE COUPLE tapi kayanya kurang pas ._.v**

**Warning : BoyLove, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Typho, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan, seorang namja yang tinggal bersama kedua orang temannya JoonMyeon dan Chanyeol dikagetkan oleh seorang artis tampan dengan acting memukau dan digilai banyak yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya dan berkata akan tinggal bersama mereka selama beberapa bulan. Oh Sehun namanya. Awalnya Luhan terlihat sangat senang karena Sehun adalah idolanya, tetapi perkiraannya salah ternyata Sehun tidak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi, tidak tau kenapa Luhan tetap menyukai Sehun.

"Yaak! Jadi kalian bertiga tidak akan makan malam dirumah?" Luhan bertanya pada teman-temannya yang akan pergi sore itu

"Aku harus meeting dengan managerku" ucap Sehun yang terlihat sedang memakai sepatu

"Aku ada janji" jawab JoonMyeon

"Kalau aku mau kencan dong, hyung" kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab

"Ooooh" Luhan hanya ber-oh-ria sembari menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kau tidak boleh santai, karena hanya kau yang ada dirumah jadi kau harus membereskan rumah" Sehun segera meninggalkan rumah setelah berbicara pada Luhan

"Apa-apaan dia! Dia disini kan Cuma menumpang kenapa seenaknya begitu menyuruhku" Luhan hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya meratapi nasibnya (?)

"Aish, kenapa kalian harus pergi! Lalu aku makan malam bersama siapa?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lemas

JoonMyeon yang bersiap membuka pintu terhenti seketika mendengar ucapan Luhan

"Ck~ kau ini kan sudah besar hyung, sudah ya aku pergi dulu" JoonMyeon akhirnya membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah

"Haaaah~" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar jawaban JoonMyeon

"Hyung, tenang saja! Kau tidak akan sendirian" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Luhan dan tersenyum kearahnya

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Nanti malam" Chanyeol terlihat nyengir kuda(?) kearah Luhan

"Dia pasti muncul" lanjut Chanyeol dengan memperlihatkan seringaian penuh miliknya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan berusaha mengartikan apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu. Luhan yang tidak mau berpikir aneh-aneh tentang apa yang Chanyeol katakan akhirnya memilih untuk membersihkan lantai rumah saja

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau sepi seperti ini ternyata rumah terlihat lebih besar" gumam Luhan sambil terus membersihkan lantai

Saat Luhan sedang membersihkan lantai kamar Chanyeol ternyata tanpa sengaja alat pembersih lantainya mengenai suatu benda, Luhan yang penasaran akhirnya mengambil benda yang seperti sebuah patung dengan bentuk seperti monster yang memiliki sayap dengan hidung babi, badan berotot, dan disekelilingnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran tengkorak

"HUWAAAAA~ APAAN INI?" Luhan yang terkejut akhirnya melempar benda itu kesembarang arah

JLEGEEER –ceritanya suara petir- ._.

"Eh? Hujan?" Luhan melihat kearah luar dari jendela yang terdapat dikamar Chanyeol

"Huuh~ kalau begini aku benar-benar merasa sebatang kara(?)" keluh Luhan

Luhan yang teringat soal benda tadi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah benda itu, ternyata dibenda itu terdapat selembar kertas, Luhan mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya 'Hyung, aku sudah bilang kau tidak akan sendirian, ini untuk menemanimu dirumah. Park Chanyeol' –isi kertas tersebut- "MWOOOO? YAAAAK!" Luhan memekik keras, dan teringat apa yang Chanyeol katakan sebelum dia pergi tadi

"Jadi ini yang dikatakan Chanyeol pasti muncul? Aaaarrrgh~ Chanyeol pabboya! Pabbo!" ucap Luhan sambil terus mendorong-dorong benda itu menggunakan alat pembersih lantainya, Luhan berniat untuk membuangnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, haaah~" Luhan yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara pel-mengepelnya(?) segera mendudukkan diri disofa yang terdapat diruang TV

"Aku pulang. Aish~ bajuku basah semua" ucap seseorang yang kini sudah ada dibelakang Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya dengan segera membalikkan badannya.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Bukankah kau bilang akan berkencan?" Ucap Luhan pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol

"Diluar hujan deras hyung, banyak petirnya lagi. Aku kehujanan makanya aku kembali kerumah" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Luhan

"Oh iya, ada yang muncul kan hyung?" Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Luhan, tidak menyadari kalau Luhan sedang menatapnya tajam

"ANNIYA! Sama sekali tidak ada yang datang!" Luhan berteriak didepan muka Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu, bye" Chanyeol dengan santai meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatapnya tajam

"Tapiii..." Chanyeol menghentikan jalannya dan terlihat sedang berfikir

"Ada apa? Cepatlah mandi" ucap Luhan

"Nggak jadi mandi deh, hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Luhan

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju dan keringkan rambutmu" Luhan segera mengambil handuk dan kembali keruang TV

"Nih handuknya" Luhan memberikan handuk yang dia ambil tadi kepada Chanyeol  
"Aku males hyung, aku mau menonton TV saja" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disofa depan TV

"Tapi rambutmu basah Park Chanyeol, bisa-bisa kau sakit nanti" Luhan mendekati Chanyeol dan bersiap akan mengeringkan rambutnya

"Sini aku saja yang keringkan rambutmu" Luhan dengan terampil mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol dengan handuk

-GREEEP- tanpa disangka oleh Luhan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya "Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol? Aish aku tidak akan dekat-dekat denganmu lagi" Luhan mendorong dada Chanyeol dan dengan segera menjauh darinya sedangkan Chanyeol dengan santainya mengambil remote TV dan menyalakan TV

"Aku mau menonton penampakkan" ucap Chanyeol saat menemukan channel yang menayangkan acara penampakan

"Jangaaaaaaan!" Luhan dengan segera merebut remote dari tangan Chanyeol dan mematikan TV itu

"Ganti baju ah" kali ini Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamarnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang memberikannya deathglare

.

.

.

.

.

JLEGEEERRRR~ BLAAAAR~ CETAAAAAAR(?)~ suara petir terdengar beberapa kali sebelum –BLAAAM- seluruh lampu dirumah mati. Luhan yang saat itu berada dikamarnya -dilantai dua- dengan segera turun berniat mencari Chanyeol dan saklar lampu.

"Gelap sekali, mana tangganya-_-"" Luhan meraba-raba tembok untuk mencari dimana tangganya berada

"Oh iya bukankah ada Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada dimana?" Luhan berteriak, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawabnya

"Aaah ini dia tangganya~ hana, dul, set..." Luhan menuruni tangga itu satu persatu namun karena suasana disana sangat gelap dan Luhanpun sulit untuk melihat hingga akhirnya

-Bruuuuuk-

"Huwaaaa~" Luhan terpeleset hingga membuat pantatnya mencium tangga, padahal tinggal 3buah anak tangga lagi. Luhan mencoba bangun namun ternyata kakinya berdenyut dan mengakibatkan pantat Luhan kembali mencium tangga

"Eh? Suara piano?" Luhan mencoba berdiri dan mencari asal suara piano tersebut, dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang akhirnya Luhan sampai ditempat suara piano itu berasal, tepat diruang TV terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang asik memainkan piano itu. Luhan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Hyung takut? Percaya ada hantu" Chanyeol menatap Luhan intens

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan juga suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ada yang datang, jangan-jangaaaan. Huwaaaaa~" Luhan yang berada disamping Chanyeol berteriak dan memeluk Chanyeol saat melihat seseorang yang masuk keruang TV

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap seseorang itu

"Se...sehuun?" Luhan melepas pelukkannya saat melihat orang yang baru masuk itu ternyata Sehun

"Eh, lampunya sudah menyala" ucap Luhan

"Aku yang mematikannya tadi, sini peluk lagi hyung" ucap Chanyeol santai dan dengan seketika Luhan memberikan deathglarenya

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak parah kok hyung, kakinya Cuma keplintir dikit aja" JoonMyeon saat ini sedang memperban kaki Luhan

"Hmm~ gomawo JoonMyeon" ucap Luhan

"Memangnya kau tidak tau dimana letak saklarnya?" tanya Sehun yang sedang duduk disebelahnya

"Makanya lilin yang aku kasih dipakai dong, hyung" Chanyeol terlihat membawa sebuah lilin besar yang ternyata lilin itu adalah sebuah benda yang sudah Luhan buang saat membersihkan lantai tadi

"Yaaak! Lilin macam apa itu?" JoonMyeon terlihat shock saat melihat lilin itu

"Jadi itu adalah lilin?" Luhan tidak kalah shocknya sama JoonMyeon

"Kau mau hyung? Ini ambil" Chanyeol memberikan satu lilin yang kali ini berbentuk seperti seekor naga pada JoonMyeon

"Kau ini iseng sekali! Sebenarnya kau punya lilin macam itu berapa?" tanya JoonMyeon

"Ish~ Bawel! Nih ambil hyung" Chanyeol menyodorkan lilinnya dihadapan JoonMyeon

"ANNIYAAA! Kau simpan saja untukmu sendiri" ucap JoonMyeon

"Dasar aneh" gumam sehun yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan JoonMyeon. Luhan yang berada disebelahnya hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan Sehun

"Hyung, kau tau tidak kalau disini ada hantunya" Chanyeol mencoba menakut-nakuti Joonmyeon

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya, kau tidak usah mengarang cerita" ucap JoonMyeon yang sebenarnya merasa takut kalau-kalau memang benar ada hantu dirumah ini

"Berisik sekali mereka, lebih baik aku tidur saja" akhirnya Sehun meninggalkan mereka semua

"Aku juga mau tidur" kemudian Luhan menyusul Sehun dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan JoonMyeon yang masih saja bertengkar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat sekolah duluan ne" JoonMyeon yang sudah selesai makan dengan segera menyambar tas sekolahnya

"Hyung tunggu, kita pergi sama-sama ne" Chanyeol dengan segera menghabiskan makanannya dan pergi menyusul JoonMyeon

-kriiing kriiing- (?)

Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya saat mendengar telepon rumah yang berada diruang makan itu berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja yang angkat" Sehun berjalan kearah telepon itu dan mengangkatnya

"Yeoboseyo?" Sehun menjawab telepon itu

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Sehun" ucap seseorang disebrang sana

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?"

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, lihat saja Sehun, aku akan membuatmu menderita"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

-tuuuut tuuuuuut ttttuuuuttt- sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, orang yang menelepon itu tiba-tiba menutup teleponnya

"Sial!" umpat Sehun

-Braak- Sehun menutup telepon itu dengan kasar

"Siapa yang menelepon, Sehun? Ada apa?" Luhan menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat muka Sehun yang terlihat frustasi(?)

"Hei kenapa mukamu jelek begitu? Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dan tiba-tiba -bruuuuuuk- Sehun dengan sengaja menarik sandaran kursi yang sedang diduduki Luhan, itu berhasil membuat Luhan terjatuh kebelakang bersama kursi yang diduduki

"Huwaa~ Appoo~" Luhan meringis saat merasakan badannya sakit

"Aku pergi duluan, aku harus bertemu managerku" Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk dilantai akibat ulahnya

"Aaaw~ sebenarnya siapa yang meneleponnya tadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

FF apaan ini? Kenapa bersambung disaat seperti ini? TT_TT

Menurut kalian nyambung gak sih nih ceritanya?-_- Lanjut jangan? Author pikir sih gak usah dilanjut #ehh ._.

Semoga ada yang suka sama FF saya ini *berdoa*

Author butuh REVIEW dari kalian coba :D

SO, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: NO MATTER WHAT**

**Author: BabyXiLJoe**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rating: TEEN**

**Cast: Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim JoonMyeon**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim JongIn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berhubung author memang suka sama HUNHAN COUPLE, jadi di FF author ini castnya lagi-lagi SEHUN dan LUHAN (-'3'-)**

**Awalnya author mau pake CHUNJOE COUPLE tapi kayanya kurang pas ._.v**

**Warning : BoyLove, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Typho, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi duluan, aku harus bertemu managerku" Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk dilantai akibat ulahnya

"Aaaw~ sebenarnya siapa yang meneleponnya tadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku nanti pulang malam, jadi aku tidak akan makan dirumah" ucap JoonMyeon

"Eh hyung kenapa rambutmu berantakan seperti itu? Ini masih pagi, lagian pelajaranpun belum dimulai kenapa rambutmu sudah berantakan seperti? Tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan rambut Luhan

"Oh, ini! Yaak! Apa kalian tahu, saat dirumah tadi Sehun menarik kursi yang sedang aku duduki sehingga aku terjatuh dan membuat baju serta rambutku ini berantakan" Luhan meluapkan amarahnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi

"Memangnya kau tidak sempat merapikan rambutmu itu sebelum pergi kesekolah hyung?" tanya JoonMyeon yang kali ini ikut memperhatikan rambut Luhan

"HYUNG~ SINI AKU KUCIR RAMBUTNYA" ucap JoonMyeon dan Chanyeol serempak, mereka mendekati Luhan dan mulai merapikan rambut Luhan, sedangkan Luhan? Yaa dia hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya menerimaperlakuan seperti itu dari teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik

"Bukan seperti itu Chanyeol, kau ambil bagian sebelah sana" perintah JoonMyeon

"Anni hyung! Kau yang salah, lepaskan rambutnya dan perhatikan aku" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan JoonMyeon dari rambut Luhan

"Aku tidak mau, kau lah yang salah. Sudah kubilang bukan begitu caranya" JonMyeon keukeuh tidah mau melepas rambut Luhan dan itu mengakibatkan rambut Luhan tertarik kesana-kesini

"Heeii.. heeii! Awww... hentikan! Yaak berhenti! Appo!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan kedua pasang tangan temannya itu

Akibat ulah mereka saat ini anak-anak yang berada dikelas Luhan mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Hyung kau dengarkan apa yang Luhan hyung katakan, kau harus lepaskan tanganmu sekarang" Chanyeol mulai menarik lagi tangan JoonMyeon supaya terlepas

"Luhan hyung bukan menyuruhku! Tapi dia menyuruhmu untuk melepaskan tanganmu itu" ucap JoonMyeon yang masih saja mempertahankan tangannya dirambut Luhan

"Yaak! Kubilang hentikan! Aish!" Luhan yang tadinya sedang duduk kini berdiri mengakibatkan kedua temannya itu melepaskan tangannya saat menerima tatapan tajam dari Luhan

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi kekelas kalian sana" Luhan mendorong kedua temannya supaya keluar dari kelasnya

"Tapi hyung, rambutmu belum selesai dirapikan" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh JoonMyeon

"Apa kalian tidak lihat keadaan rambutku sekarang? Bukannya menjadi rapi tapi kalian membuatnya makin terlihat seperti rambut singa" ucap Luhan yang masih terus mendorong kedua temannya itu. Saat JoonMyeon dan Chanyeol berhasil Luhan keluarkan dari kelasnya, dia langsung menutup pintu kelasnya itu

"Ini semua salahmu Chanyeol, aish sebaiknya aku ke kelas saja" ucap JoonMyeon dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol  
"Yaak! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, sudah jelas ini salahmu" Chanyeol mulai mengikuti JoonMyeon dan mensejajarkan jalannya

"Heeii! Berhentilah mengikutiku Park Chanyeol" ucap JoonMyeon yang saat ini akan masuk kedalam kelas

"Ck~ siapa yang mengikutimu hyung? Apa kau lupa kelasmu dan aku itu sama" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan

"Aaah iya benar juga" JoonMyeon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini sedang berjalan mengelilingi sekolah mencari Sehun, sejak tadi dia tidak menemukan Sehun. Saat melewati halaman belakang sekolah tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sehun sedang duduk dibawah pohon.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan. Merasa namanya dipanggil akhirnya Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Luhan mulai duduk disebelah Sehun

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kau menerima telepon kau menjadi berubah, ceritakan padaku" ucap Luhan

Tetapi Sehun hanya diam dan berdiri berniat meninggalkan Luhan, sebelum akhirnyaa berhenti saat Luhan ikut berdiri dan memegang lengannya mencegah supaya Sehun tidak pergi

"Tunngu dulu Sehun! Bukankah kau biasanya bersikap menyebalkan? Kalau kau diam seperti sekarang, itu sangat aneh, sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritakan padaku" Luhan memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya

"Lepaskan! Ini bukan urusanmu! Kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu? Memangnya kau itus siapa haaah!" Sehun membentak Luhan dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa melihat kalau saat ini Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangisnya supaya tidak keluar

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah belajar hyung! Lebih baik nanti kita ikut test perbaikkan saja sama-sama" ucap Chanyeol santai

"Enak saja kau!" balas JoonMyeon

"JoonMyeon" panggil salah seorang temannya. JoonMyeon yang merasa terpanggil menoleh kearah asal suara

"Ada yang mencarimu" lanjutnya. Akhirnya JoonMyeon pun keluar dan menghampiri orang yang mencarinya

"Luhan hyung?" tanya JoonMyeon pada seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya. Luhan membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara orang yang sedang dia cari

"Hyuu...hyuung? Kauu... kau kenapa?" JoonMyeon sweat drop saat melihat muka Luhan yang menurutnya sungguh mengkhawatirkan

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan

'Bagaimana wajah seperti itu bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa' ucap JoonMyeon yang melihat Luhan sedang mengeluarkan banyak air mata, bibir yang melebar akibat menahan isakan, dan ingus yang sesekali keluar

Karena tidak mau dilihat banyak orang, akhirnya JoonMyeon mengajak Luhan ketaman belakang sekolah. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa

"Pakai sapu tangan ini hyung" JoonMyeon memberikan sapu tangan yang berada disakunya

"Gomawo" sluuurrrkkk -anggap ini suara membuang ingus dengan sapu tangan-

'Aaaah sapu tangankuuuuuu' teriak JoonMyeon dalam hatinya

"Maaf JoonMyeon, apa aku mengganggumu? hiks" Luhan menoleh kearah JoonMyeon yang sedari tadi diam

"Ahh, tidak kok hyung, kau tidak menggangguku" ucap JoonMyeon berbohong

"Eh, matematika? Kau ada test matematika?" ucap Luhan saat menemukan buku matematika disebelah JoonMyeon

"Iyaa, 3hari lagi aku ada test, tapi aku masih belum belajar apa-apa" jawab JoonMyeon

"Aku, aku! Aku bisa mengajarimu!" tawar Luhan dengan wajah yang berbinar

"Tidak usah, kau saja sedang ada masalah! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, hyung" ucap JoonMyeon

"Mungkin nanti akan ada orang lain yang mau mengajariku" lanjutnya

" TIDAK BISAAAA! POKOKNYA HARUS AKU YANG MENGAJARIMU! AKUUUU! KALAU TIDAK, KUPUKUL KAAAUUU" Luhan berteriak tepat didepan muka JoonMyeon dan menarik kerah seragam JoonMyeon mengakibatkan JoonMyeon merasa sesak

"Uhuuk uhuuuuk" JoonMyeon terbatuk-batuk akibat ulah Luhan

"Aaa~ maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah JoonMyeon

"Kumohon biarkan aku yang membantumu" JoonMyeon yang melihat Luhan sedang memohon sambil memasang puppy eyes nya tidak tega menolaknya dan akhirnya terpaksa menerima tawarannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kau pulang malam itu karena kau selalu pulang kerumahmu sendiri?" JoonMyeon mengangguk, saat ini Luhan sudah sampai dirumah JoonMyeon

"Kalau kau punya rumah, kenapa kau memilih untuk tinggal bersamaku dan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan

"Karena disini sangat sepi, hyung! Kau bisa lihat sendiri disini tidak ada siapa-siapa, makanya aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu dan Chanyeol, aku pulang kemari hanya untuk menyendiri saja. Hehehe" balas JoonMyeon

-Groooook- -Fiiiuuuhhh- -Grooook- -Fiuuuhhh-

JoonMyeon menoleh saat kearah Luhan saat mendengar suara aneh, dan JoonMyeon sweat drop seketika saat melihat Luhan yang sudah tertidur di sofa rumahnya

"Apa yang seperti ini bisa disebut mengajarkan matematika?" JoonMyeon memutar bola matanya bosan

"Apa dia sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun?" gumam JoonMyeon

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan terbangun dan mendekati JoonMyeon "Apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Luhan yang masih mencoba mendekati JoonMyeon dengan berjalan seperti orang mabuk

"Kalau kau ngantuk sebaiknya tidak usah dipaksakan!" teriak JoonMyeon yang melihat tingkah Luhan

"Tidak! Mana yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Luhan seketika bugar kembali dan mengambil bolpen yang sedang dipegang JoonMyeon

"Ini, ini yang nomor ini" tunjuk JoonMyeon pada soal yang terdapat dibukunya

.

.

.

.

.

.

JoonMyeon dan Luhan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. JoonMyeon mengajak Luhan kebalkon yang terdapat dirumahnya

"Rumahmu keren, ada balkonnya lagi" ucap Luhan kagum saat memperhatikan rumah JoonMyeon

"Hahahaha" JoonMyeon hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa

"Pantas saja kau merasa kesepian, aku mengerti~ karena dulu aku juga sempat merasa kesepian. Sampai..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Sampai? Sampai apa?" tanya JoonMyeon yang penasaran

"Sampaaiiiiii... sampai dimana belajarmu?" ucap Luhan

"Aish-_- sudah 70% mengerti, kau ini mengalihkan pembicaraan saja hyung. Ck" ucap JoonMyeon

"Hmmm, hehehe~ kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mengerjakan latihan soal supaya kau jadi 99% mengerti" ucap Luhan bersemangat

"Memangnya kau tidak capek, hyung?" tanya JoonMyeon

"Sedikit mengantuk sih, tapi tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Luhan yang sesekali menguap

"Sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah hyung" JoonMyeon mencoba mengajak Luhan pulang, tapi JoonMyeon berubah pikiran saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seolah-olah mengatakan dia tidak ingin pulang sekarang

"Atau mungkin kita tidur disini saja" ucap JoonMyeon

"SETUJU" Luhan kembali bersemangat

"Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol?" tanya JoonMyeon

"Aish merekakan sudah besar" jawab Luhan enteng

"Aku tau kau dan Sehun memang sering sekali bertengkar, tapi kalau kau sampai tidak mau pulang pasti ada yang tidak beres, bener kan hyung?"

-Groooookkk- -Fiuuuhhh- "Lagi-lagi dia tertidur-_-" ucap JoonMyeon saat melihat Luhan yang sudah tertidur disebelahnya

"Ternyata dia tidur seperti ini" sesaat JoonMyeon memperhatikan wajah Luhan sebelum akhirnya JoonMyeon mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk dipindahkannya ke kamar tamu

.

.

.

.

"Hiks!" terlihat seorang namja imut yang kira-kira berusia 5tahun sedang menangis

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, mereka memang harus pergi" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang berusaha menghentikan tangisan anak itu

"Ini untukmu, ini kenang-kenangan dariku! Tersenyumlah" ucap seorang namja kecil yang terlihat lebih muda darinya memberikan sebuah batu yang indah

"Aish~ aku memimpikan anak itu lagi, tapi kenapa aku tetap tidak ingat dengan mukanya" Luhan mulai bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar

-Groooook- -Grooooook- -Grooooook-

Luhan melihat JoonMyeon yang tertidur dimeja makan dengan banyak buku berserakan dimeja makan itu. Luhan berjinjit berusaha menghilangkan bunyi langka kakinya dan mendekati JoonMyeon dengan segera

'JoonMyeon kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini benar-benar tampan, gak heran banyak yang suka padanya, lagi pula dia sangat baik...' pikir Luhan yang masih setia memandang wajah JoonMyeon

Saat Luhan berbalik dia melihat sebuah batu disebuah rak yang terdapat tidak jauh dari meja makan itu, Luhan berjalan kearah rak tersebut dan mengambil batu itu. Luhan mengeluarkan batu yang selalu dia bawa dari saku celananya, Luhan terkejut saat melihat batu itu sama dengan miliknya

-Nggggggg- Luhan menoleh kearah JoonMyeon yang sedang merebahkan badannya

"Hyung? Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Luhan dengan segera menyembunyikan batu itu

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau masih mengantuk?" tanya JoonMyeon

"Cuci muka dulu sana, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu" lanjutnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih makanannya" ucap Luhan yang tersenyum lebar

"Hahaha, sama-sama" balas JoonMyeon dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar terpasang dimukanya

"Biasanya kalau dirumah aku yang selalu masak, beres-beres dan cuci piring! Huuuh~" kali ini Luhan menatap JoonMyeon tajam

"Hehehe~ oh iya hyung, apa kau sedang bertengkar lagi dengan Sehun?" tanya JoonMyeon

"Dia nyebelin" Luhan memasang ekspresi yang benar-benar susah diartikan

"Ternyata kau sabar menghadapinya! Aku pikir kau akan marah-marah dan memukulinya" ucap JoonMyeon

Luhan membalikkan badannya, dan seketika badannya bergetar

"Kau kenapa? Apa perkataanku menyinggungmu? Maafkan aku hyung" ucap JoonMyeon yang merasa bersalah dan berpikir kalau Luhan sedang menangis

Sedetik kemudian Luhan berbalik dan tertawa nyaring " Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu? Sudah saatnya aku berbuat sesuatu. HAHAHAHAHA" Luhan tertawa makin keras seperti orang saraf

'Perasaanku tidak enak' pikir JoonMyeon

"Aku pulang duluan yaa, sampai ketemu dirumah dan sekolah, byeee" Luhan berlari keluar rumah

Saat dijalan Luhan teringat soal batu yang ditemukannya tadi dirumah JoonMyeon "Sepertinya namja itu memang benar, JoonMyeon" gumam Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Chanyeol kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari rumah

"Hyung? Kau kemana saja? Kenapa semalam kau dan JoonMyeon hyung tidak pulang?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tapi Chanyeol malah balik bertanya pada Luhan

"Oh itu, aku..." belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol langsung memotongnya

"Aaah sudahlah hyung, ceritanya nanti saja! Aku sudah telat, aku mau pergi bermain basket dulu. Byee" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan berlari secepat kilat

"Aish anak itu!" gerutu Luhan melihat tingkah Chanyeol

"Eh, Chanyeol saja mengkhawatirkanku! Apa jangan-jangan Sehun juga mengkhawatirkanku? Hehe" gumam Luhan

-Cklek- Luhan membuka pintu dan segera masuk kerumah, saat melewati ruang TV dia melihat Srhun yang sedang duduk sambil menonton TV

"Sehun.. maaf ya, kemarin aku tidak pulang dan tidak mengabarimu" ucap Luhan dengan wajah bersalah

"Kenapa minta maaf padaku? Aku senang kau tidak ada dirumah, sering-seringlah" ucap Sehun santai

"HAAAAH! Apa-apaan dia!" Luhan lebih memilih untuk pergi kekamarnya, saat Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya, tidak tau kenapa kepalanya teras pusing dan dia kehilangan keseimbangannya

-Bruuuk- "Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing? Apa karena aku kurang istirahat? Sebaiknya aku istirahat"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Ceritanya menggantung lagi._. Maaf-maaf~ karena author juga pingin istirahat kaya Luhan oppa xD

Eh nih cerita kenapa makin gak nyambung yaa-_-

Semoga ada yang suka-_-

Lanjut jangan yaa nih FF._.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~~


End file.
